The invention relates to a seal for a reciprocating or rotating machine element and, more particularly, a seal having a thin, flared disk bearing relatively movably on the machine element to be sealed.
A seal of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,541. The sealing lip disclosed in the patent consists of a thin, flared disk which is pre-curved in a direction to extend toward the space for liquid to be sealed in when installed for use and to bear elastically on the machine element which moves relative to it. The sealing lip, however, has only a very low mechanical rigidity. Proper installation is therefore possible only from the direction of the sealed space which, in many cases, poses great difficulties. Installation from the opposite side results in poor sealing action.
Published German Patent Application DAS No. 28 42 694 discloses a shaft sealing ring with a sealing lip secured to a reinforcing ring on the side toward the sealed medium and projecting axially toward the other side and the outside air. This seal can be installed readily from the outside, but the relatively-complex shape of the sealing lip and the garter spring required to give it adequate contact pressure make its manufacturing cost relatively high.